


Puppy Love

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Alisa Morgan.</p><p>Where Seamus is an idiot and Dean is...cute. Vaguely angsty ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Notes: Yes, I know the title is dumb, but it does make sense. Really.  
>  This started out as something cute and fluffy, then wiggled around when I wasn't looking and got all depressing. Not sure about the end. Feel free to let me know how it turns out.

Dean is for life: not just for Christmas.

Seamus is thinking of getting the slogan printed on badges and forcing them on unsuspecting passers-by. His suffering should be spread around as much as possible. Hermione'd probably help.

Dean looks like a puppy, all sweet and warm and temporary. Dean lies. Smiling, puppy-face on every corner, steps dogged (ha!) by bouncing footfalls.

Dean is the bane of his existence.

And Seamus tells Dean so. Watches as his face hardens into something unrecognisable; cold not-Dean. Seamus was expecting him to cower, kicked puppy screaming from behind his eyes. Seamus has never liked animals.

Seamus is alone. Suddenly, horribly alone. In panic, his voice cracks as Dean's name fights its way out of his throat. That's why Dean doesn't turn around: he couldn't hear the words. Really.

* * * * *

Seamus loves Dean (Ohgodohgodohgodohgod)

Seamus is thinking of getting the slogan printed on badges and forcing them on unsuspecting passers-by. His suffering should be spread around as much as possible. Hermione'd probably help.

Dean still looks like a puppy, all sweet and warm and someone else's. Kissing Dean would be like dark chocolate, Seamus thinks, sharp and addictive.

Dean is his constant, and if he could, Seamus would pin him down with kisses.

And Seamus tells Dean so. Watches as Dean's face smoothes into its familiar smiling mould. And Seamus finds he is wrong. Kissing Dean is warmth and light and volatile energy. Cats paws churn his insides to slush, and Dean looks like a tiger as he smiles.


End file.
